shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darek
Darek is the Gatekeeper of the Shernan Island and also a famous tattooist, whose customers sometimes were famous pirates. Some people call him "Shernan" Darek, as his family name has not been revealed. Appearance Darek is a young man with a muscular body, has claw shaped scars below his left cheek (that were left during a fight with Mekushi). He has black hair, with white borders and a goatee. On his left hand can be seen a tattoo looking like a flower, and two others on his wrist. He is usually seen wearing a leather dark grey jacket, and a red scarf. Personality Due do his backstory, Darek is quite a silent guy, since he almost has nobody to talk to. The reason is that all of his relatives were killed and the only person he talks to is the leader of the island who he works under. His mission is to protect the Island from pirate or marine attacks, as Darek and the leader himself are wanted "criminals". He is also a tattooist, which is his only occupation and interactions with other people. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit (In development) Darek ate the Shockwave fruit ( Japanese Name coming soon ). This Fruit is a Paramecia type that allows him to create shockwaves, that are appearing as several circles. Strength : The power is quite destructive, as it can destroy buildings, push opponents far, and can be used against a far enemy if the shockwave is strong. Weakness : The Shockwave fruit however, results in heart issues from Darek, which disallows him to use a lot in a short amount of time, or create bigger shockwaves. The biggest shockwave Darek can create may destroy half of a small Island, but releasing such a powerful shockwave has a 90% chance of killing him, and/or break his arm he used to release the shockwave. This is why Darek limits himself using his power. He would need intense training to get himself stronger as he is still very weak compared to the Straw Hat's monster trio. Haki Darek's only form of haki he knows to master is the Observation Haki, useful for protecting the island from the trickiest attacks. Relationships Family (Deceased) Reko (Father) ''': '''Reko is Darek's father. He worked hard with his wife to get enough money to provide survival to his family. He got shot after The new Leader, Mekushi, took over the island after his Father's pass, ordered to eliminate the poor city to let richer people settle on the island. Dara (Mother) : Dara also worked hard to provide money for the family. She had crops in her garden that sold well in the poor city. However, after the mass murdering, she had to remove the crops to bury dead people in her garden (which was the biggest garden of the poor city) to get money. She was shot as well since she didn't have any money left to provide the survival of her children. Flora (Sister) : Flora is Darek's older sister. She is the reason Darek is currently alive. He was supposed to be shot next after his mother, but Flora caught the incurable disease (Amber lead syndrome that Trafalgar Law also had) and prefered to sacrifice instead of her brother. She pretended to bury Darek but in fact she buried under the island's barrage that prevented people from escaping. She told the mass killers that her brother was dead and nothing was heard from her ever again, leaving Darek alone, running out of the island, heading to the Shernan Jungle. Allies/ Friends Darek had some poor friends that got shot as well. He actually had to see their dead corpse and bury them. Currently Darek is lonely. Enemies Mekushi and his army : Mekushi is the son of Arccos, the previous king, who was kind to both poor and rich cities. His son however is cruel and sadistic and wanted the poor city to be erased from the city of the island. After Darek's comeback trying to kill him, Mekushi hired Darek as his guard to protect the island with his powers, in exchange of offering him a better life. Darek had no other choice but to accept. History Darek lives in the Shernan island, which is divided in two parts, the poor and the rich city. The Previous king Arccos helped the poor and was nice to both sides, until he passed away, and gave the throne to his son Mekushi, who had other intentions. Darek lived in the poor city with his family. His parents both gained enough money to survive a week for 4 people. They had to work hard. However, Mekushi, the new Island leader wanted to erase the poor from his Island, as he only desired good and wealthy people to live on his territory. The poor had to pay to live every week, which of course, is somehting hard for them. Mekushi asked his army to kill every person who didn't have enough money to keep their family alive, killing one person per family. Darek, his mom and his sister had to bury their dead neighborhood, as well as their father Reko. Darek was traumatized when he buried his friends he used to play with. Their mom was the next victim, and Flora intented to let Darek live, since she got the Amber Lead syndrome, and said that she would die soon anyway. She digged a hole under the barrage that surrounds the island, to let her little brother run away. Darek ran, while her sister pretended to bury her little brother. The poor child had to run fast, and heard other gunshots. He cried as he realized he was now on his own. His family and friends were all dead. He was headed to the Shernan Jungle, which is known to be dangerous as there are several dangerous creatures. The young boy didn't care, as he had nothing remaining to live for. He wasn't even running two minutes in the jungle that he already got spotted by a group of creatures. Darek fell against a huge rock, and was ready to die. He closed his eyes, while he felt a warm breath on his face, and then a slimy warm tongue on his cheek. The creatures were a group of Sunflower Lions (that are lions who look like the Thousand Sunny's Animal head), that took care of the lone child and protected him. This group of lion is actually the group of the king of the jungle. He was adopted, fed, and protected. He was offered fruits, meat, and one day, he ate his devil fruit by accident. Darek only states it's disgusting as hell. He will only realize that when he was attacked by a giant dinosaur looking like creature and throws a shockwave by pure accident. After growing with the lions for two years, the child seeked revenge and managed to beat the guards at the entrance of the Island, and managed to reach Mekushi's base on his own. Mekushi realised how strong his devil fruit power is, and wants Darek to work for him instead of killing the young boy, and proposed him to live in his base, which is more suitable to live in that his previous home. The young boy was angry at first, but then forgot the grudge he held against Mekushi, and just accepts that his life is better working for him. Darek is allowed to go to the jungle to see his Lions friends once a week. Until now, Darek's only mission is to protect the Island from foreigners, whoever they are. Mekushi is became a wanted criminal, as he sometimes went to the seas to wreck havoc on other island with his Devil Devil Fruit (Which allows him to turn into a Giant blue Devil and gives him overwhelming power). Of course, since he works for him, Darek also got a bounty on his head as he is known to be Mekushi's new right hand. Darek built a tattoo salon of his own in front of the Island, exposed to the sea. Since Mekushi is proud of his bounty, Darek is allowed to do it. He is currently sitting on the front of the island, doing nothing but keeping an eye on the seas. He's dreaming to get away from the island and from Mekushi and desires to become a pirate to set sail. However, Darek can't escape, since Mekushi blackmailed him to kill the Sunflower lions if he leaves. Fights Young Darek vs Shernan Guards = Victory Young Darek vs Mekushi = Defeat, and worked for Mekushi Darek vs Mekushi (Off screen dispute) = Interrupted (Darek got scars) Darek vs foreigner Pirates or Marines = Victory (he destroys their ships from distance) Darek vs Tarde (1st part) = Defeat Darek vs Tarde (2nd part) = Victory Gallery DarekPoster.jpg|Darek's latest bounty. DarekPose.jpg|Darek's appearance using his devil fruit. Darek.jpg|Darek remembering his backstory. Darek2.jpg|Have a smiling smoking Darek ;) ChildDarek.jpg|Darek as a child DarekFruit.jpg|Darek and his devil fruit PretimeskipDarek.jpg|Darek before the timeskip DarekLions.jpg|Darek's adoptive Lion family from L to R : Spot, Split, Scar, Soft and Squeak DarekPoster2.jpg|Darek's first bounty (Pre time skip) Trivia * Darek's name if a fusion between his parent's (Dara and Reko) * His name also resembles the japanese word "Dareka" meaning "someone". Images of Darek are made by me ;) Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User